The Whimsical Child
by clairlune
Summary: Rose and Tenth Doctor are married and have their first child, but because of a prophecy they have to give her up. Reunited seventeen years later, what will happen when the Whimsical Child meets Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm? Rating T
1. Prologue: Part 1 Mina

**Disclamer: Don't own Dr Who, wish David Tennant owned me! Oh, I do own Mina, and future characters who will be added later... Enjoy!**

**Prologue: Part 1 - Mina**

The two proud parents stood at the beautiful cradle, cooing over their precious baby girl.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Doctor." Stated the mother.

"Our perfect little girl." Cooed the father, smiling his trademark smile, "She's so tiny and perfect and…" His darling wife cut him off.

"Ginger." The happy couple smiled at each other, then at their redheaded child. They both now felt complete.

"You know what that means, my dear, darling Rose?" He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Nope."

"It means either underneath that pretty blonde hair of yours you are naturally a redhead, and my mother was a redhead, or our little angel here has inherited a future characteristic of mine. And as far as I know, my mother was not a redhead." The Doctor informed, smiling, "I'm going to be ginger!" He sung.

"Not too soon I hope," Rose stated, "I rather like this face, and the baby will get confused if her daddy doesn't look like her daddy."

"I promise I won't go off gallivanting any time soon and risking my life, as well as yours." He wrapped his arms around her, protectively and kissed her softly, sweetly, and felt her, his beautiful wife, melt in his arms.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Rose as her mother opened the door, her face gleaming with delight. Jackie noticed her son-in-law standing behind her daughter, beaming. She noticed a basket in Rose's hands and became suspicious. The last picnic she went on with the couple ended with the Doctor in the duck pond and her good blanket ruined from the muck.

"I thought we agreed no more picnics." Frowned Jackie. Rose giggled.

"No, we got you a present." Informed Rose, her eyes twinkling and leading her mother's to the basket.

Jackie sighed, "All right, in you come. I'll put the kettle on." She guided them into her flat. She noticed something odd about Rose as she walked past her. "What happened to the bump?"

The Doctor responded "Jackie, do you want your present or not?"

"Of course!" She shut the door behind them.

"She's an angel!" Shrieked the new grandmother, pulling the infant out of the basket and forgetting completely about the kettle, "What's her name?"

"Alexandra Dominica Rosamonde Tyler" Rose replied. She loved the sound of it, saying it over and over again in her head.

"That's some name you have, little one." Jackie held her granddaughter and started rocking her. The baby opened her eyes, revealing two bright blue pools of wonder. Jackie recognised her eyes as belonging to the old Doctor. Her hair, she also noticed, did not belong to this Doctor, nor Rose, but someone else. "You know who used to have the same colour hair as she does?"

The Doctor looked at Rose, she was thinking hard. He smiled at the face she pulled when she thought hard, it was his favourite. Rose gave up.

"Mine, I'm a natural redhead!" Her mother, whom she had only ever known as blonde, informed her. "Don't ever let her dye it, she will regret it when she's older." Jackie told them.

"Well, to be honest I don't know if she can dye it." The Doctor added. "I don't know her composition yet; what parts of her are me, what parts of her are Rose, and there is even a possibility that their maybe some form of Bad Wolf in her as well."

"Bad Wolf?" Jackie questioned, alarmed. Rose lightly slapped the Doctor's chest and gave him an angry look.

"Don't listen to him Mum, she's perfectly normal." Rose reassured her mother.

Eager to leave the conversation of the abnormal nature of her grandchild Jackie asked "So what are we going to call her then, with such a big name? Alex?" The Doctor cringed at the name.

"Nah, Alex is so common and plain." He couldn't see his 'Alex' running around the TARDIS, him calling after her. No, besides, she didn't look like an Alex.

"Why'd you name her Alexandra then?" Whined his mother-in-law.

"The meaning! It means 'Defender of Mankind'." Replied her son-in-law.

"You're not going to take her off and get her into trouble like you pair always do, are you?"

"Of course we are, it's in her blood." Retorted the Doctor. He and Rose hadn't actually talked about what they were going to call their baby.

"We're calling her Mina." She informed them both, placidly. She took Mina from her mother's arms into her own.

"Ooh, I like that." The Doctor responded. He smiled at his darling baby girl, his Mina.

Well, there you have it, the first prologue of my first fic ever! Sorry if it was so long, there is a second part for this prologue which will be added maybe in the next week, then after that the actual story starts (A bit of background info needed, hence the Prologue/s) Please review...

Love Clairlune XX


	2. Prologue: Part 2 The Whimsical Child

Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews for the Part 1 Prologue! Seems the line things didn't work in the last one, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy Part 2!

**Disclamer: Don't own Dr Who, wish David Tennant owned me . Though I do own Mina, Camille, Charlie, and the planet of Lybis.**

(-/-)

**Prologue: Part 2 – The Whimsical Child**

Mina was asleep in her cradle. The TARDIS had created a nursery adjacent to Rose and the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor was sitting on the bed reading a book completely beyond Rose's comprehension, so she decided to check on the baby.

She was amazed at how natural being a mother came, especially after being an only child and having spent minimal time with children. Mina was a good baby though. She was one week old, rarely cried and almost slept through the night (The TARDIS was kind enough to create a 24 hour temperature and light cycle to help settle the baby).

When she returned from the nursery the Doctor was no longer on the bed reading. She found his glasses resting on a book entitled 'Great Mistakes of Human Physics – Quantum Mechanics'. She picked the book up and started reading a page about Alpha, Beta, and Gamma decay. As she tried to get her head around quantum theory, the Doctor emerged from the en-suite. He saw her reading the book. She was pulling the thinking face again. The couple hadn't been intimate in nine months, but now there was nothing holding the Doctor back.

He snuck up behind his unaware wife and captured her in his arms. She squealed with surprise and tried to wriggle loose from her husband's grip, but to no avail.

"What are you doing with my book?" Enquired the Doctor, playfully.

"Reading it." Replied a captive Rose.

"Do you understand any of it?"

"Well, I can read the words, but apart from that…" She was cut off when a trail of kisses from her neck their way up to her lips. The Doctor took the book from her hands and through it across the room. He then ran fingers up and down her neck, watching the light in her eyes dance with love.

"You're really tense, do you want a massage?" The Doctor asked.

"I'd love one." She lay on the bed, face down. The Doctor started working his magic fingers on her neck, then shoulders.

"I was thinking…" Rose started, but was cut off.

"I love it when you think." The Doctor absent-mindedly added. He kissed her neck.

"I can tell." She giggled. "Anyway, I was thinking, well more wondering if your people or family had any traditions or ceremonies for newborn babies?" She felt his hands leave her neck. She turned over to find his brown eyes glazed over with memories and tears not yet cried for his people, his family. Rose felt guilty, knowing he needed to be left alone for a few minutes, so she decided to check on Mina again, knowing full well that she would be perfect as ever.

As she stood up to leave she felt a tug on her hand. She turned around and found the Doctor holding it and pulling her back onto the bed in his arms. She surrendered to her husband's non-vocal plea and found herself resting against his body, her head fitting neatly underneath his chin.

"There is one thing." The Doctor answered. "Its like a naming ceremony, the parents take the child to the planet of Lybis and have the prophets name and bless the child. The name reflects the child's personality and also reflects the impact the child will have on the Universe. I can tell you though, they didn't like me. They called me the Oncoming Storm, said destruction will follow me to the ends of the Universe, and of course no one believed it at the time."

"Storms cleanse, you know. They don't destroy, they mend and create. They bring things to life. You brought me to life, and together we brought Mina to life. I think it sounds like a wonderful idea. To Lybis!"

"Tomorrow." Then right on que the lights in the TARDIS dimmed as the two lovers succumbed to each other.

(-/-)

The Doctor and Rose approached a large marble building. They climbed the stairs, the Doctor holding the baby. Anyone would have thought she was asleep, but she was wide awake, taking in her surroundings. As the trio made their way though the hallway they came across a woman with dark violet hair and white, flowing robes. She reminded Rose of what she thought an ancient Greek goddess would look like.

"The Oncoming Storm, I have been expecting you." The woman looked at the Doctor and smiled. She glanced down at the being in his arms. "About time."

"Camille, this is my wife Rose. She is a human from Earth." The Doctor gestured to Rose. She waved and smiled at Camille. Camille in turn bowed at Rose.

"Please follow me." Camille led them through a series of corridors and finally stopped at a room with a simple, silver bench. She gestured them into the room and the Doctor placed Mina on the bench. "The child is part human, I assume then?" Camille questioned the couple.

"Pretty sure, yeah." The Doctor replied. Camille took her hands and traced them around Mina's face. The warm smile left her face and was replaced with a look of cold fear. She backed away from the infant, shaking.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Asked Rose, now scared.

"I don't know, Camille? What's wrong? What did you see?" The Doctor called. Shakily Camille replied.

"She… She is the Whimsical Child. Careless, fearless. She holds a power never before seen in the Universe and thinks nothing of it. She will play with the Universe; turn it on its head, figuratively and cause pain, so much pain, just for her own pleasure."

"Is their anyway you can see to prevent this?" The Doctor asked.

"Take her away, far away from the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf and wait till the number sixteen. Without these factors she may be safe." Rose and the Doctor were pained by these words; they would have to give Mina up for the safety of the Universe.

"What do you mean 'the number sixteen'?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know, that's all I can see. Please, go now." Camille turned away from Rose, Mina, and the Doctor. Rose picked up her baby from the bench and the three left the building, solemn faced. When they arrived back at the TARDIS Rose put Mina in the nursery to sleep, then the research began.

(-/-)

The Doctor had spent hours on the TARDIS database looking for any information about 'The Whimsical Child'. He found that a number of civilisations and races throughout time and the Universe began making prophecies of an infant born to destroy the Universe at about the time Rose fell pregnant. He refused to believe it, that his little Mina could bring such death and destruction because she would become bored, so he and Rose spent hours in the TARDIS Library, searching for cold, hard evidence of what Camille said.

Hours later Rose and the Doctor sat together, defeated. The evidence was overwhelming, if they did not take their daughter far away from themselves she would destroy the Universe.

"Where will we take her?" Asked Rose, crying into the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't know. Earth will probably be safest." The Doctor replied to his crying wife.

"Maybe she could live with my mum?" Rose questioned, her tone slightly brighter.

"No, she's too close to us. I don't know anyone on Earth far enough away." They both sat their thinking for a few silent moments.

"Mum has a cousin in Australia, Charlie, Charlie Tyler. Maybe he could take her?" Rose said, finally breaking the silence.

"Maybe that could work." The Doctor replied. "Where does he live?"

"In a place called Merewether in Newcastle."

"Right, that's where we are headed then." The Doctor took off down the corridor towards the Console Room setting the co-ordinates for Merewether, Australia, hoping the TARDIS would pick a good time.

(-/-)

The TARDIS landed in 1990. Rose contacted Charlie and explained the situation to her. Of course he didn't believe it, that was till he saw the TARDIS. After that he agreed to take Mina. In a farewell that is much too sad to describe, as a child should never be separated from their parents, Mina was handed over to her surrogate father. The Doctor and Rose gave him the TARDIS contact number and said they would return one day.

When they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor began 'repairing' the TARDIS and Rose found herself deep in the Library, each trying to loose themselves and forget the events of the day till they would be re-united.

(-/-)

Hope you enjoyed it, please review cause they make me smile so much! Next part is the actual story and we find out what shall become of Mina...

Clairlune XX


	3. Chapter 1: Part of Your World

Hey Guys, sorry it took so long but here is Ch. 1 - A lovely present to you from me for my seventeenth birthday! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

**Disclamer: Don't Own Dr Who, I own Mina and Charlie and the Syrinx bar. Also don't own Part of Your World - That belongs to Mr. Alan Menken and Howard Ashman. Though as of today (being my 17th Birthday and all ) I do own a Sonic Screwdriver and a lovely music box that plays 'Part of Your World', of and a Little Mermaid song book I've had since I was six!**

(-/-)

The years drifted by and their was not a day that Rose and the Doctor did not think of Mina. The nursery remained, untouched, for the TARDIS understood she would return one day.

They continued to travel through time and space, coming close to death, then back again as if it was all a dream. They laughed at the face of evil, together, but both knew full well that it may be their precious baby girl they would be laughing at next. For sixteen years they feared this fact, Rose's human body becoming weaker and finding soon that she could not cope with the after-effects of Bad Wolf.

The TARDIS saw to it that her DNA would change so she could adapt. The result, she would no longer age, forever remaining twenty-five, physically at least. The TARDIS also connected her and the Doctor, being soul mates the ship thought it would be right. The two now shared a telepathic link, which became rather useful when the Doctor and Rose became separated and Rose needed to be rescued. She had also inherited a Time Lord trait from the change, a 'super sense' – she had developed excellent sight, being able to see things with more detail and farther away. Though this hardly complimented the Doctor's own 'super taste'.

Yet after sixteen years of worrying their was no sign of Mina's return. The Doctor and Rose were becoming anxious, what was meant by 'the number sixteen'? It was three days before Mina's seventeenth birthday and the psychic paper in the Doctor's jacket pocket felt warm. He took it out and examined it. The paper had become a flyer:

Rose Bergamasque

aka

The Haunting Siren

Performing at The Syrinx 7.30pm Thursday

The flyer had been rather cryptic; it didn't give a date or a specific place. For all the Doctor knew their could be thousands of places named 'Syrinx' through time and space. He showed the paper to Rose.

"What, are you scared of 'The Haunting Siren'?" She taunted.

"With a name like 'Rose', shouldn't I be?" The ever-witty Doctor retorted. That remark earned him a jab in the ribs. Soon after the puzzling co-ordinates were entered into the TARDIS console and the travellers were travelling through the time vortex.

They landed with a thud and exited the blue box. Outside it was dark. Rose and the Doctor found themselves standing outside what looked to be a pub, except there was no sign of drunken men. A poster hang at the side of the building giving the same information that was on the psychic paper. Rose looked up; she saw the sign indicating that they were indeed at The Syrinx.

The pair entered the building. It was nothing like a typical pub; the air was clean and didn't smell of alcohol or smoke. They continued deeper into the room and found people sitting around tables in candle light in front of a stage. On the stage was a girl, she had to be no older than eighteen. She was sitting at a baby black grand piano, playing an ethereal tune that was so familiar yet so strange to the Doctor.

The haunting melody nearly reduced Rose to tears. The girl also had a celestial aura about her. She was pale, her fiery red hair falling in loose curls over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a white dress with dark jeans, looking nothing less than a modern angel. Her face was concentrated on the black and white keys in front of her. She was Rose Bergamasque

As the piece ended Rose Bergamasque looked up at her audience. Her face was beaming at the applause. She looked so familiar to the travellers; to the Doctor it was her nose and cheek bones, and to Rose it was the intense blue eyes and her smile.

"Thank you. Now for my last number I will leave you with a favourite of mine. Though it is sung by a little mermaid I think it perfectly sums up my life's ambition. This is for my parents, wherever they are travelling. I hope they will take me with them one day." Her voice was like bells ringing in a classy Australian accent. As she mentioned her parents she looked at Rose and the Doctor. The piano introduced the song, Rose recognised it immediately – Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid.

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more _

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world."

She sung the song with such passion and such sadness that a tear fell down Rose's cheek. She seemed so much like the Doctor in her words, she knew exactly who 'Rose' was.

The Doctor could feel this girl's longing for a life greater than her current one. He could feel her guilt at wanting more, but she was being suffocated. She wanted to see the world and he knew exactly how she felt.

She exited the stage, wiping tears from her eyes. Rose and the Doctor followed her as she went to the bar.

(-/-)

"Great show Ally." The barman said.

"Yeah, it was all right. Something happened toward the end though, I felt like just giving into the music, it was so odd." Rose Bergamasque (obviously a stage name as the barman called her Ally) replied.

"Maybe you're just tired. Have some lemonade then head home, ok? Do you have a lift tonight?" The barman advised.

"Nah, Uncle Charlie just told me to give him a ring when I finished." She took the lemonade offered to her and took a sip. The Doctor saw this as his que.

"We'll take Mina home, so as not to bother her uncle." He pointed to himself and Rose. He instantly cursed himself for his slip of the tongue.

"And who are you anyway?" The barman protectively enquired.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose."

"Doctor who?"

"Uh, Doctor John Tyler." The Doctor replied.

"Are these people related to you, Ally?" The barman asked the now confused girl. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, this pair looked very familiar and she felt an instant connection with them. Their London accents reminded her of her Uncle Charlie, so she thought they could be relatives of some kind.

"Uh, yeah, they are cousins visiting at the moment. I forgot, must have come to surprise me." Rose/Ally choked out, "Yeah, don't worry about me Bill, they'll get me home in one piece." She drank the last of her lemonade and left the bar, with the Doctor and Rose on either side of her.

(-/-)

"How'd you know my name?" Rose/Ally demanded as soon as they left the bar. "And who the hell are you?"

"We should get you home, how far away is it?" Rose said.

"About ten minutes away by car. What is going on?" She wasn't going to let anything past her, the Doctor smiled proudly. "Did Charlie send you?"

"Yeah, well you might say that." The Doctor answered.

"Where is your car?"

"Would you be able to ring Charlie for us, seen as we don't really have a way of getting you home. We need to talk to him." Rose asked. Rose/Ally gave her an annoyed look, but obediently dialled the number. They stood in the darkness, silent, for ten minutes, then a car pulled up.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." Said Rose/Ally when she entered the front of the car. Charlie looked at the figures on the pavement where Rose/Ally was standing.

"Rose, Doctor. You better get in." Charlie said stunned. He drove the remainder of the way home pale faced. He was lucky as his niece was tired and went straight to bed. He felt she would need a good night's sleep with what she would have to deal with in the morning.

(-/-)

Well, there's Ch1. Not too fond of it - found the descriptive stuff hard to write, but it needed to be done. Keep the reviews coming! If someone can guess the hidden music theme in this Chapter then they win a special prize (Most likely my love :P or maybe Billie Piper singing Part of Your World - wishful thinking )

Also any ideas as to how Rose/Ally/Mina should react to Rose and the Doctor, keeping in mind all she has ever wanted to do was to leave and travel and learn...

Love Always, the birthday girl,

Clairlune XX


	4. Chapter 2: Breakfast and Beethoven

Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews! Sorry this is so late and all but I have been in Cairns for the last week so I haven't had access to the net. This may be the last one for a little while as I have my HSC exams in two weeks so I need to study!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who etc...**

(-/-)

The Doctor looked over at the digital clock beside the bed. 7.00 am. He then looked at the sleeping form on his chest; she wouldn't be awake for at least an hour. It had taken a while for her to fall asleep without the gentle hum of the TARDIS, but now that she was little could wake her.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep in Charlie's guest room so he sat in the bed listening to the sounds of the night and the sounds of the morning. He heard shuffling in the study room and went to investigate.

(-/-)

He found it was the girl who called herself 'Rose' opening the piano and placed music on the stand. He watched her silently from the doorway, being careful to not make a sound, listening to her play the first haunting triads. He recognised it; Moonlight Sonata. His breathing slowed as he let the melancholy lullaby wash over him.

"Putting you to sleep, am I, Doctor?" She suddenly asked without dropping a single note. She continued playing.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"I heard you walk, stop and breathe. Then your breathing slowed to a rate at which most people fall asleep, though Beethoven might have that effect on some people." She replied, adding particular venom to the last statement.

"Beethoven hardly sent people to sleep, rather he kept them awake. Grouchy man he was, though I put him in his place, mind you." The Doctor informed her. She just looked back at him blankly.

"I was talking about the music." She stopped playing.

"Ah, right then, sorry." He smiled at her.

"You said you know, or knew, Beethoven. How could you? He died more than one hundred and fifty years ago. It would be highly improbable." Her tone became curious rather than accusing.

"Now why wouldn't it be impossible, Miss Bergamasque?" He chose to use her stage name as it was safe ground.

"Well, nothing is impossible. Who am I to know what will happen in the next minute or hundred years? For all I know my parents could walk through the front door right now. I don't know everything, therefore nothing is impossible." He smiled at her explanation; she truly was partially Time Lord.

"You are a very clever girl. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is your real name, because I'm pretty sure 'Rose Bergamasque' is a stage name, especially after the barman called you 'Ally'."

"My name is Alexandra Tyler, but I don't like it so I often go by my middle names, which are Dominica and Rosamonde. Wait, you called me 'Mina' last night, didn't you? Only Uncle Charlie calls me that. Apparently that's what my parents called me. How are you related to Charlie?" She sounded suspicious.

"Uh, well," He scratched the back of his head, "Rose, my wife, is related to him, I just kind of married into the family." He evaded the question as best he could. Now he knew who she really was so lying to her would be so much more difficult.

Judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't happy with that answer, but she was soon distracted by something unknown to the Doctor, and began staring into space. A smile grew on her face, a knowing smile, his smile.

"He brought Coco-Pops!" She exclaimed.

"Who brought Coco-Pops? How can you tell?" His little girl was puzzling him so.

"I can hear him, Uncle Charlie pottering around the kitchen pouring milk into the cereal, and he's just turned the kettle on."

"You can hear all that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." She replied as she left the room.

(-/-)

"What's this?" The Doctor produced a jar of chocolate-hazelnut spread and turned towards Charlie. He was looking for marmalade, of course!

"That's mine!" Mina replied, snatching it from his grasp. She then opened it and dipped her finger into the brown spread, licked it off and smiled sweetly, just as the Doctor did when he ate marmalade.

"Mina, remember our deal? Chocolate spread is not a suitable breakfast. Now sit down and have your coffee." Charlie passed her a cup of coffee. She sat down next to her 'uncle' and started to sip her coffee. To Mina, coffee was liquid heaven – when everything bad happened in the world coffee would make it all better for her, well that and a good Debussy piece. The Doctor saw this bliss in her face towards the drink and thought of Rose and her tea.

"So, Miss Tyler, what do you have planned for today?" the Doctor asked, giving up his search for his favourite jam.

"Please, call me Mina." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to push her.

"Well, it didn't stop you last night, did it? And besides you're family, as far as I know anyway."

"Ok then, Mina, what are your plans for today?"

"I have school." A groan was heard throughout the kitchen. It belonged to the Doctor.

"You go to school? Poor thing, I remember school, I hated it."

"Yeah, well so do I, but it's all over soon."

"Good for you then!" He exclaimed. She just sighed at his comment.

"Well, not really because after that I have three weeks of study then my HSC exams."

"HSC?" the Doctor asked.

"Higher School Certificate. I guess it's like the A-levels in England." She replied.

"So how long till you finish school then?"

"Well, today, actually. Today is the last Friday of school and the last day of senior classes. Monday is muck-up day and I won't be going because I don't think I'd come home alive; Tuesday night is the formal so I will probably be sitting at a hairdresser's for three hours being bored out of my brain; Wednesday is the day after, therefore no school; and finally Thursday is Presentation and Graduation day."

"Mina's getting an award." Charlie interrupted.

"Really, what for?" asked the Doctor, excitedly.

"Modern History." Mina replied.

"History! That's fantastic!" He exclaimed. Mina looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7.30 am.

"I better get ready for school. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom, getting ready for school for the last time.

(-/-)

There's Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Please review because I am such a sad individual that the highlight of my day is reading your reviews! BTW their might be some aussie-isms in there, so if you don't understand what they are just let me know and I will tell you what they are!

Clairlune XX


	5. Chapter 3: The Walk to School

Hey all, This is a short one because I have decided that it might be easier if I update as I go along, regardless of how short the chapter might be. Personally I don't like short chapters, but I guess this will keep people happy.

Saw Doomsday Saturday night, balled my eyes out. Rose and the Doctor are so meant to be! Isn't that why fan fiction is great, she never has to leave him!

The rating was risen to M because their is a swear word in here, and because of the violent nature of the next few chapters... just to be safe ;)

**Disclamer: I don't own Dr Who... wish I did though, then David Tennant would fall head over heals in love with me (yeah I wish!)**

(-/-)

It was 8.00am when Mina left for school. It was a fifteen minute walk to school and seniors started at 8.20am. She had dressed in her white school blouse and navy pants – she refused to wear the school skirt regardless of the time of year or temperature, and with it being late September it was getting quite warm and barely bearable, even for a half Time-Lord/Lady teenager. Her hair was pulled back off her face into a pony tail and fell beyond her shoulders. Unlike her curly nature of her hair the night before, it was dead straight, like her mothers.

After saying her goodbyes to her Uncle Charlie, the Doctor, and a barely awake Rose, she started on her route to school. She reached the end of the street when she heard a car pull up beside her. She looked behind to find that three boys from her school, in her year, were in the car.

"Can I help you with something?" She coldly asked, placing a hand on her hip, showing her annoyance at their presence.

"Well we were on our way to school and were wondering if you wanted a lift." The boy driving the car replied.

"Now why would I want to get into a car driven by you, Brendan?"

"You would if you knew what was good for you." He stated through clenched teeth.

"I'm pretty sure that I want to live to graduate, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for school." She started to walk off. The car soon caught up with her and the two passengers of the car exited and blocked her path. She looked at them nervously. They backed her up against the car and Brendan, who was still sitting in the driver's seat of the car, grabbed her waist. She gasped and her breathing quickened. She was scared.

"He told you, Alex." One of the boys told her, standing next to the other, forming a barrier preventing any escape for Mina.

"Don't call me that, Billy!" She spat at him.

"Ooh, feisty!" The last boy remarked

"Bite me, Nicholas!" She retorted at him.

"You know I might just do that." Nicholas lowered his head to her neck, but was stopped by Brendan.

"No signs, I said." He hissed at his counterpart. Mina struggled against his hold on her, but Brendan tightened his grip. "Now where do you think you are going, missy?"

"Away from you." She started to cry.

"Oh, the poor little girl is crying, I think she needs a hanky. Billy, give her a hanky." Brendan's words were delivered with malice. Before she knew what was going on, Billy thrust a cloth under her nose. It smelt odd. It wasn't a familiar scent, but she knew what it was. Chloroform.

"Oh shit." She whispered as her world went dark.

(-/-)

Yay, another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, can you guess what happens next with they boys and Mina? I couldn't really fit it in anywhere, but the guys are supposed to be about 17-18.

I also would like some in coming up with either rude or cruel words/chants rhyming with 'Alex' for the next few chapters. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated and I almost certainly will reply to all! (If I owned Dr Who I would send David or Billie around to thank you personally, but I don't, so the thought is there!)

Thanks guys!

Clairlune XX


	6. Chapter 4: Sonic Scream

Hey all, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing so far, that is **blondesavmorefun, timano, NearlyHeadlessNick, Zillah 91, Hudine, black magyk, one of the riddles and Pokey.** Well, I have barely survived the weekend with Dr Who finishing last week on the ABC. I cheated though, I watched from The Idiot's Lantern every episode this week just to get my fix...

**Disclamer: I don't own Dr Who, if I did Rose wouldn't leave and the Doctor and Rose would get married and have a child called Mina, but I don't so this is as good as it gets for me...**

(-/-)

It was the ring of the bell that woke Mina up. She was sitting at a picnic table in the middle of the quadrangle with her head down; to any bystander she would just look like an over tired senior taking some time out from her study. Her head felt heavy and the sunlight hurt her eyes. She looked around and took in her setting. All the junior students were changing class. Several jeered at her as they walked past, they always did – juniors never did respect their seniors at this school. When the quad was finally empty Mina retrieved her pocket mirror from her bag, just to straighten her hair up from her little nap. She tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she could remember was walking to school, a car pulled up beside her, then her memory went blank.

She opened up the mirror and found her hair was rather messy, a little too messy for a light nap on the picnic table in the middle of the quadrangle. She began to wonder why she couldn't remember anything, and then something caught her eye, something on her neck. It was a hickey. In an instant her mind was flooded of images of the past two hours; her walking to school, the boys abducting her, and then raping her. Her eyes began to flood with tears of anger and pain. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and she let out a glass-shattering scream, literally. Windows around her shook and broke and the ground became littered with glass shards. People were exiting their classrooms and Mina could hear people claim 'earthquake', but she knew better. More petrified by the events unfolding before her than the images in her mind that caused them, she made her way to the front office.

(-/-)

"She's so beautiful" Rose sighed over her tea, "I can't believe she's all grown up."

"She's just like you, except her hair." The Doctor said.

"I know, and she has your eyes, your all-knowing eyes." She stared into his 'all-knowing' eyes.

"She has very good hearing as well, she could hear Charlie pouring Coco-Pops this morning, from the study."

"Time-Lord genes giving her super hearing, maybe?" Rose enquired.

"Maybe. She also said something about not believing in impossible; something about everything is highly improbable, but not impossible." He smiled at this.

"Well, she's you daughter then, isn't she?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed back. The couple sat on the lounge next to each other. Rose placed her tea down and snuggled into the Doctor. She rested her head on his shoulder, and as if an automatic reflex, he in turn rested his head on hers. He took her hand in his, kissed it, then laced his fingers through hers, finally bringing them to rest on his lap. Charlie's home phone started ringing. He entered the room and answered it.

"Hello… What's wrong?... Yeah, I'll be there soon, thanks, bye." He hung up the phone. "It's Mina, something's happened to her at school. They want to send her to the psych ward at the hospital. I have to go get her." The Doctor and Rose's faces fell.

"We're coming with you." The Doctor said, and grabbed his coat.

(-/-)

"Can I help you?" The woman at the office enquired as Charlie, the Doctor and Rose walked up to her.

"Mrs Kennedy rang about Alexandra Tyler; I'm her custodian Charlie Tyler."

"Right, she's waiting for you in her office around the corner."

The trio left the office and headed for Mrs Kennedy's office. She greeted Charlie, however looked at the Doctor and Rose suspiciously.

"I'm Gina Kennedy, the deputy principal. Who may I ask are you?" She asked the Doctor and Rose. Rose thought quickly.

"We are her psychiatrists." She told the deputy.

"Hello!" the Doctor exclaimed, catching on to his wife's plan. "Yes, this is Doctor Tyler and I am Doctor Smith." He felt odd referring to his old alias.

"Doctor Tyler?" Mrs Kennedy questioned, "Are you two related in any way?"

"No, just share a name, Tyler being common as it is and all." Rose replied.

Mina, oblivious to her surroundings, turned around to find out what was going on. Something odd caught Rose's eye. Mina had a red mark on her neck, a mark that wasn't their when she left this morning. Her pants had light stains on them as well, and her zipper was half undone. She definitely had not left the house in that state, Rose thought to herself.

"Excuse me, Mrs Kennedy, I was wondering if maybe while you are discussing issues with Mr Tyler that maybe Doctor Smith and I could perhaps talk with Miss Tyler and find out what may have triggered this episode." Rose enquired.

"I'm not crazy, I know what I did. And I don't need a psychiatrist, let alone two!" Mina retorted.

"Well, why don't you come out here and let the adults talk and you can tell us what you did, huh?" The Doctor practically pushed her out of the door and closed it behind her, leaving the Doctor, Rose and Mina standing in the corridor.

(-/-)

"What the hell is going on? First you are relatives, now you are my psychiatrists, who are you two? I want answers, and I want them now!" Mina demanded. She was getting really sick of this game.

"We are relatives, and that's all you need to know for the time being. We are also here to help, so tell us, please, what happened?" The Doctor pleaded to Mina.

"You wouldn't believe me." She sighed. Tears started to run from her eyes.

"Try us." He replied.

"Follow me." She led them out of the building into the quadrangle. The Doctor and Rose took in the sight around them. Glass littered the ground and not a window was left in the surrounding buildings.

"You… You did this?" Rose asked, astonished. Mina nodded in reply.

"Tell me what happened." The Doctor said.

"I…I was walking to school and then I woke up here at this table. Suddenly my mind was flooded with images…" She started to cry at the thought of those images of Brendan and Billy and Nicholas doing… She clasped her hand over her mouth and nearly collapsed onto glass shards in anguish, but the Doctor caught her. Tears started to swell in Rose's eyes as well, seeing her daughter in pain was terrible.

"What happened after that?" The Doctor pushed, still holding her in his arms.

"I screamed. I screamed out of anger and frustration and pain, and when I did I released such energy that the glass around me began to shake and shatter. I screamed and I broke the windows. I don't know how I did, I just did." The Doctor took in every word she said. He directed her to Rose, who took her in her arms. She soothed her by rubbing her arms softly. Their was something so familiar about this, Mina couldn't put her finger on it. She felt at peace by Rose's motion. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. He then scanned some of the glass shards.

He in turn scanned Mina, just to check if she was ok. He found something odd. Chloroform, shit, he thought to himself.

"Sonic boom." He said. "She released a sonic boom when she screamed and it shattered the glass, except it was stronger, more like a hyper-supersonic boom."

"How the hell did I do that?" Mina asked as she wiped away tears.

"That's what we are going to find out, but first we are going to get you home." Rose replied as she led her through the glass, back to the office where Charlie was waiting to take them home.

(-/-)

Yay, one more chapter done! Please review because if you don't I might stop writing! Still would like more suggestions about teasing names for people to yell at Mina, but they have to have something to do with 'Alex' rather than Mina.

If their is anything you would like added to the story I can add it too, being flexible and all. I do have a storyline planned in my head, but I love little quirks so if anyone wants to add some, go ahead. Are you all enjoying the character of Mina? Hope so!

That's it for now till probably after November 3 because of my HSC. I will aim to get if finished by November 14 because then I'm flying out to Washington DC for three months. I will have internet access but I might not write for a little while whilst over there...

Love Always, clairlune XX


	7. Chapter 5: Hot Water

Hey guys, sooo sorry about the wait! Just finished my final school exams, and so now I can write again! Won't be that long on updating again, I promise!

Disclamer: I dont' own Doctor Who, if I did I wouldn't have had to do the crappy HSC and answer stupid Question 10 on the maths paper, or write about how King Lear has affected my life! (Which it didn't mind you...)

(-//-)

As soon as the quartet arrived home Mina entered the bathroom to take a bath. The Doctor, Rose, and Charlie continued into the lounge room.

"What did the deputy say?" The Doctor asked with urgency.

"She said that Mina claimed to have shattered all the windows in the quad with her voice. Believing it was part of a year twelve practical joke she continued to threaten Mina with having her history award revoked from her, however apparently Mina just broke down crying and refused to talk. After that she called me and recommended psychiatric treatment for her." Charlie explained.

"Well I can tell you it was no joke, there was an excess in sonic waves in the quad, and the glass may as well have been dipped in a sonic pool there was so much on it." The Doctor informed them.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Rose asked Charlie.

"No, not that I know of. She's shown no alien traits or extra abilities at all for as long as I have cared for her." Charlie replied.

"What about her hearing?" The Doctor asked.

"What about it?"

"Her hearing is of super-human ability, this morning she could hear you pouring cereal, from the study."

"I just assumed she had good hearing due to her music training. It's never attracted any attention from anyone so I just dismissed it." Charlie replied.

"I need to talk to you about something Rose." The Doctor told her. Sensing this was a private conversation, Charlie stood and began to leave the room.

"I think we can do with some lunch. I'll start making some." He left. The Doctor turned to Rose and took her hands in his.

"Something happened this morning to Mina." He told her.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" She asked. His eyes read fear and anger, every bit the protective father he never had the chance to be.

"After I scanned the glass I scanned her to check if she was alright and it detected something I wasn't expecting. Chloroform."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" Rose enquired.

"Something happened to her this morning on the way to school. Whatever it was has triggered something in her anatomy in defence and as a result there is glass all through the quadrangles at Newcastle High School." The Doctor was scared. But what he was more scared of he wasn't sure; her potential for destruction, or what triggered her potential.

"I saw something when we were in the office." Rose began. She was choking away tears. "Mina's appearance was a bit more… dishevelled than when she left." The Doctor grabbed Rose's shoulders firmly and rubbed them, comforting her rather similar to how she comforted Mina earlier.

"How do you mean?"

"Her pants, they, uh, were stained," She choked out, "And the zipper was open. If there was chloroform involved then she would have been unconscious and… " He pulled a now weeping Rose into his arms. "Do you think that could have triggered it?" She asked.

"Possibly." He replied.

A few minutes passed and what appeared to be smoke began to fill in the lounge room.

"Charlie, is everything all right in there?" Rose called to him.

"Yeah, why?" He responded.

"Cause an awful lot of smoke is coming in here." She replied.

"There's no smoke in here." He called back.

"He's right." The Doctor mumbled. He noticed that the smoke was coming not from the kitchen, but the bathroom. "It's not smoke." He told Rose before he bolted down the hallway to the bathroom. Rose followed.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Steam." He started to bang on the door. "Mina, are you all right in there?" There was no answer. "Mina, open up." He commanded her. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Unlock the door, Mina." Once again there was no reply. Water started to leak from under the door and lapped at the Doctor and Rose's feet. She put her head down to see through the crack in the door, however was burnt by the water.

"Doctor, the water is boiling. Mina is in there, we have to do something!" She shrieked at him, fearing for her daughter's life. Charlie came running down the hall to find out what all the commotion was about. The Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door.

"What are you doing?" Charlie yelled at him.

"Opening the door." The Doctor retorted.

"You can't do that, she's having a bath in there!" Charlie replied.

"Watch me." As he said this the door clicked open and he barged in. Water leaked over the top of his Chuck's and seeped through the canvas. It burnt, but there were more important things at stake, he thought. Rose came in behind him and went straight for the bath tap – the source of the scolding water. The Doctor turned his attention from the water to the form in the bath.

Mina was partially submerged in the hot water, her skin no longer pale, but pink, very pink. She was in the foetal position, her head against her knees. Rose gasped when she saw her. The Doctor reached into the water to pick her up. She needed medical attention, which was clear.

Her body was limp, and not hard to pry from her pose. As he lifted her from the water, which was now scalding him, her eyes opened, but they weren't her eyes. Gone was the familiar blue that his once were, but in there place was white, with a shimmer of grey. She stared deep into his own eyes, crying out in silent pain, and then passed out once again. The Doctor thanked whatever divine being there was that he had moved the TARDIS to Charlie's backyard earlier that morning as he carried his daughter in his arms.

(-//-)

Reviews are golden sunshine and I'm a sunflower, so I need them to bloom every morning! Please review...

Clairlune XX


End file.
